Thor and Loki: Midgardian Adventures
by NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo
Summary: Loki is cast down to earth along with Thor as his "babysitter". The god of mischief is expected to learn the Midgardian ways but that isn't easy for a furious trickster and his poptart craving brother along with some minor difficulties. Including angry chickens and a rage filled Loki.
1. My Encounter With Midgard

**And here I present to you another one of my Loki fics. Written with a more evil Loki perspective. Well, not evil but power crazy I guess is what you could call it.**

I dug my toes into the earth cautious not to let go of the grass I held onto dearly. I shook my head a few times before adjusting myself and ignoring the worry in my eyes right now. I did not care who saw me right now, there was no one around to see my fear. My hands hurt from holding the ground as I relaxed my grip somewhat deciding I wasn't going anywhere. I was in too much pain to move. I breathed in a fresh gulp of air and wrinkled my nose. Midgardian air. I hated the smell, it smelled like burning and pollution.

I took a moment and looked back and forth quickly and anxiously. I tried to determine where I was but the darkness betrayed my eye sight and I breathed heavily sighing and covering my face with my hands. I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows upon them.

I sighed continually grumbling and cursing slightly. The ground was wet and cold and although the cold did not bother me I shivered. I shivered with disgust. None of my tricks or magic could get me out of this one for I waved my hand and mumbled with no result but a small flicker.

I had been mostly drained of my most prized possession. If this was Odin's punishment for me, he would surely pay when I took over Asgard once and for all. My palms became sweaty and I rubbed them against my armor.

There was a groan behind me and I quickly flinched slamming my palm to the ground and turning around to face the threat. I suddenly became aware I was powerless. I felt a gross feeling, I felt vulnerable. I trembled slightly and raised my hand towards the creature.

"Stay...stay back," I barely managed to stutter. The creature shook its hair and I watched the dirt fall. I gulped slightly, but blinked in realization.

"Thor?"

"Brother?" Thor slowly lifted himself from the muddy and cold ground and pulled himself closer towards me. I swallowed slowly, why was Thor with me? Had Thor been punished too? Surely Odin's favorite son would never be banished twice. I scowled slowly and noticed Mjolnir in his hands. Nope, he hadn't been banished. He had been sent as my babysitter. I thought to myself, Odin was surely beyond stupidity. Casting me back to the realm I had wished to destroy just weeks ago and expecting Thor to stop me from my so called madness? Ha, as if Thor could stop from my 'madness'. Oh wait, no magic.

What did Odin expect me to do? Hold Thor's hand and explore Midgard learning the ways of this horrid realm? Maybe eat a poptart or two as Thor called the things. So be it, I'd play his little game. I shall go along perfectly. But as soon as the fool accepts the god of mischief back into Asgard, the throne will certainly be mine. For once I'd be the better son, I'd be the bloody king of Asgard.

I snapped out of thought when Thor touched my shoulder. I winced, I was sore all over. Since the bifrost had been destroyed travel from realms was a lot more harder and painful. Though my idiot brother did not remove his hand from my bruised shoulder. I merely shook the fools hand off and growled.

I could feel dirt sticking to my face and a droplet of water fall from my eye. No, not tears. Please not tears.

"Are you alright, brother?"

Idiot, of course I'm not alright. But since I don't wish to be cuddled by Thor, I grin slightly and nod. "I am fine,"

Thor doesn't seem to believe me at first, but soon backs off somewhat. I continue to smile tell he turns the other way, then I glare daggers at the oafs back. I begin to slowly stand up but my legs soon buckle and I collapse back to the ground. Almost immediately Thor is trying to help me. I role my eyes then grunt slightly as I try once again to stand up. The pressure on my leg is insane though I wish not look like a wimp in front of my _dear_ brother.

I feel myself begin to lose balance and reach out for the closest thing beside be. The texture feels different and I run my hand down it. It scratches my palm and I blink trying to see in the darkness. I can hear Thor's footsteps behind me and I slowly turn to face him.

I am overcome with great fear as I shield my burning eyes from the evil burning white light. I open my fingers slightly and carefully look at the creature.

The creature flicks backwards and lights up Thor's grinning face.

"Quite a handy Midgardian device, don't you say brother?"

"What is that?" I gasp and rub my hurt eyes.

"It is called a flashlight! Jane has taught me many things brother," Thor continued to aim the device into my face.

"Thor could you not?" I bitterly asked, my hand growing tired from shielding my eyes. Thor's smile faded as he flicked off the flashlight. We now both sat in pitch black and I began to wish the flashlight was back on. I weakly lifted my hand attempting to create a small source of light with my magic, but I could feel my power fading. I cursed under my breath, wondering how long the light would last.

Thor carefully stepped over and sat beside me with that pointless grin of his. I loathed that smile, and closed my eyes breathing in deeply. I could feel my magic weakening, the light wouldn't last much longer. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a flicker of light in the distance.

I observed it but staring at the source soon made my eyes burn and I winced blinking multiple times and feeling my eyes water. The light slowly began to move up higher into the sky and I quickly realized it as the sun. I glared at my stupidity of not being able to notice sooner.

The sky began to light up and me and Thor's surroundings became more clear. We were surrounded by nothing except a tall tree and farther away a road.

Thor was the first to stand up and walk forward towards the road. I stood and watched him.

"Where are you going,"

"Civilization. Are you coming brother?"

Reluctantly I stood up and walked beside him down to the deserted road tell I noticed not far in the distance a car.

The truck came closer and stopped before us.

"Man, you guys must have gotten pretty drunk last night, huh?"

I glared daggers at the stupid mortal.

"Need a ride back into town?"

Thor quickly responded. "That would be greatly appreciated mortal,"

I rolled my eyes at Thor's idiotic grin.

"Well, there's no more seats up hear, but the trunks empty.

I stared shocked at the open back of the truck and slowly followed Thor. I quickly refused to get in, but Thor quickly lifted me up.

"Thor what are you doing!"

"Helping you up,"

The oaf soon joined me.

This trunk was not empty! There were cages of chickens that would not shut up and I felt like strangled whoever was closest to me.

"Thank you mortal," Thor shouted, although I was to busy trying to cast a spell that would destroy these chickens.

"Umm, no problem..." The driver answered confused and I frowned at the stupidity in this realm. After relaxing against the edge of the trunk Thor decided it was the right time to  
make a joke, holding a chicken cage in my face.

"Hungry brother?"

We suddenly hit a bump and the cage opened, revealing an angry chicken that proceeded to claw at my face. Thor was too busy laughing to notice me stuff the infernal animal back in its cage and huff. I was soon covered in feathers as my face reddened in embarrassment and rage. Thor chuckled as I reached out for his throat. He quickly stopped me however, thinking I was merely playing and shoved me back against the edge.

I grumbled and slumped ignoring my laughing brother and the still furious chicken.

Midgard sucked when you weren't trying to take over but as Thor reminded me this was only the beginning.


	2. Midgardians Are Strange

My back was in nothing but pain as the truck came to a sudden stop sending me off my seat on a crate and crashing into the cage of the still angered chicken. My eyes widened and I winced at the beating my nose got from the chickens beak. I slowly leaned back and adjusted myself in my seat and noticed Thor still asleep. I smirked, hoping I had enough time before the idiotic Midgardian driver exited the vehicle. Carefully lifted the angered chickens cage I held it before my brothers face and grinned slowly releasing the hatch. The cage door flew open slapping Thor awake as he stuttered, his eyes barely opened. I paused, and gaped. My newest enemy quickly jumped around and charged at my face attacking me once again. All well my oaf of a brother woke up from his pleasant sleep.

"Ah, are we there already brother?" Thor stretched and I could barely see him from the bag of feathers that mauled my beautiful face.

Thor suddenly looked over at me and chuckled, holding his chest. "Trouble making friends brother?"

I have never wanted to strangle someone so badly.

The trunk door suddenly opened and the Midgardian quickly took the chicken off my face. "Sorry man, he has anger management issues..." He quickly put the chicken back in its cage.

Thor must have thought that was a joke because he was laughing once again. Why must others laugh at my pain? My beautiful face must be a mess because I feel a drizzle of blood fall onto my lip.

"Whoa man, you might want to but some polysporin on that..."

I don't know what polysporin is and I wish not to. The mortal walked back towards his truck and I quickly leaped over the edge and hit the ground with a thump brushing the feathers and dust from my armor.

Thor has started to seize his laughing but I walk away anyway towards a place I am not familiar with. I gaze up at a huge sign and mumble its name. "New York?"

Oh wait I know this place, I tried to destroy it. Perhaps Odin expects the Midgardians to kill me, save him the time. I huff and turn back to Thor who although I hate to admit it seems like my only protection against these crazed mortals.

Thor is already at my side and I jump at how close he is. He merely grins and picks up a stone from the dusty road, throwing it. The sunlight beams off his golden hair and I roll my eyes. He looks as if he should be part of some Midgardian hair product commercial.

I stretch and arch my back and notice how sweaty and hot I am in my armor. I wish not to get rid of it, but I am afraid I have no choice. My frost giant heritage is not helping me under the warm circumstances. Though I only wear trousers and a shirt under my armor and I will not be seen in just those. I am a prince, I deserve a damn suit.

I look over at Thor who is sweating but as always smiling. How can he be so happy? I walk forward a few paces and stop waiting for Thor to join me.

It took almost a hour for us to make it into an area where we could buy better clothes. I am bothered by the stares I receive from these puny mortals and I notice a little boy pointing at my. I barely have time to raise an eyebrow.

"Its the evil guy!" The kid shouts and I wish I had enough magic to take away his voice. Things were going well and this little brat had to ruin it.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and Thor grabbed my arm pulling me towards a building.

"Hey your right!" A voice shouts and I feel surrounded. Thor breaks off in a full out run and drags me with him well a mob of angry mortals chase us and I curse at a purse that collides with my head. Various things are thrown at us tell we round a corner and down a small street. Thor crashes us into the doors of a cool building and I feel instant relief. I gasp for breath and hide behind Thor as the angry gang of Midgardians run by.

I turn to say something to Thor but of course he is distracted. I walk over beside him and he is admiring a dessert presented in a glass containment unit covered in a brown paste. I raise my eyebrow and I admit it looks quite appetizing.

"Can I help you?" Me and Thor quickly turn and face a young girl who is obviously an employee.

Thor looks as if he is not going to respond so I sigh. "Merely looking around,"

The girl nods and leaves our presence.

Thor is now distracted by a building across the street and I tightly close my eyes. I am not going back out there.

"Look brother, clothes!"

I open my eyes and glare at whatever he has pointed out. "West 49?" I have no idea what that is, but the clothing does not look like anything I have seen before. Thor smiles and reaches into his pocket retrieving something the Midgardians call a wallet. I blink as he pulls out some paper slips and I recognize them as Midgardian money.

"Come brother, we will buy some clothes. We must blend in, for we do not want to attract any more mobs," I hear a chuckle in his voice and scowl. Soon we are quickly crossing the street and I am cautious not to look any mortal in the eye.

The store is refreshing just like the last one as cold air rushes at us. I breathe a sigh of relief and follow Thor. I hate to admit it but he seems to know more about Midgard then me.

Thor is busy looking through rows of shirts so I walk into my own aisle and pull out a T-shirt not understanding the slogan presented on it. I shrug however because its green, so it does not matter what the words say.

I move over to a selection of pants and pull out a black pair of tight looking pants. Their texture is rough and I look at the tag. Jeans? What in Asgard are those?

The clothes seem my size and after waiting for Thor to pick out an outfit we pay for the clothes and leave. The boiling heat again attacks me and I sigh.

Thor has now dragged me into a restaurant and into the men's bathroom as he enters a stall. I pick my own and he tosses the bag over the edge and I barely save it from falling into the toilet. I begin to change.

The shirt slips on easy but I struggle with the jeans. Why are they so tight? I am soon dressed in Midgardian attire but as I turn to pick up my armor it begins to disappear and I gasp. Of course Odin takes all power he can get from me.

I glare at the floor before angrily exiting the stall and I am appalled by what I see in the mirror. I look like a mortal, and it disgusts me.

Thor appears wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans like my own but not as tight. I stare at him and laugh. We both begin to laugh at one another and it feels good to laugh.

I look at myself again in the mirror and read the slogan again.

Keep Calm and Skateboard.

I don't know what skateboarding is but no one orders me around! I glare at my reflection but soon sigh and exit the bathroom behind Thor. Out of the corner of my eye I see some girls staring at me and one winks. Desperate mortals.

Thor is at the counter ordering something just as the mortal girl approaches me. Since I have no other choice I must engage in a conversation.

"Hey," The girl says, smiling.

I glare back and reply, "Hello mortal,"

She still smiles at me and just seems more attracted in me.

Mortals are different...


End file.
